Till Death Do Us Part
by Daisuki.Bear
Summary: "I, Sakura Mikan, swear that as a Knight, I will serve my master and only him. His wish will be my every command, and i will only serve his interests. The biggest shame for a Knight would be the death of their master, and their greatest glory is to die in their service. As Knights, we will protect our masters, and till my death do us part."
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy a new story, brought to you by daisukibear, author of _Unspoken Love_ :) The next chapter will definitely be long, don't worry! And also I'll probably alternate between Unspoken Love and this :)

* * *

_**Till Death Do Us Part**_

**Chapter 1**

I hadn't always wanted to become a Knight.

The idea of a Knight had always struck me as outrageous. Contrary to its name, Knights are not the typical knights in shining armor you would imagine. I would call them Human Shields, Slaves, Underdogs, Scapegoats, Puppets, but not a name as heroic as a Knight should sound. But what would my opinion matter in this world?

It has been a tradition in this country for all the powerful to be attached to a knight. Some people have them as early as they were born, though some people whom 'accidentally' get famous have them later. The masters were usually famous or important figures around, and most of them have a unique ability called an Alice. Knights usually come from the same lineage-so you have a whole family of them, and these noble lineages meant that they get paired up with the same family of Alices for generations running. Usually, people waited for the Alices themselves to handpick their knights, for after the oath, they would be eternally bound to each other, so you would want to befriend your knight. But a knight and master relationship can never be severed.

Unless one of them dies.

Even with its grand title and name like "Knight", most people just use Knights as tools to get what they wanted. There is this whole rule book given out to Knights in Knight Training School, and in there contains all the expected behaviour and rules in a knight and master bond. A knight should never disobey their master's orders. A knight should never do more than what is ordered. A Knight sees through the completion of the order with his life. Basically, it is a book full of boundaries and 'should nevers' with the person you have to spend tagging along for the rest of your life, whether you like it or not. In order to graduate from Knight Training School, you have to have memorized all 100 rules, in exact order and phrasing. Eerily, there was only one rule in the book that is printed in red.

A Knight should never fall in love with their Master.

I suspect that the rule book was written by a drunkard, because from around rule 40 onwards it was things like "A Knight should never be seen in their undergarments." Under what circumstances will that ever happen anyway? Amongst us Knights, we all knew the most important laws were just the first few pages. Over the years though, some rules have been modified and the allowance for certain exceptions arose.

There is a book of laws, but no book of punishments. And that is why I call this Knight system a pretty screwed up one. The only form of punishment, and heaviest one a Knight will receive is probably only 2 things.

Shame.

And Guilt.

Because we are trained to guard them with our lives, to risk everything we have to protect someone who probably does not even consider us as real humans- when their Masters die, most Knights are expected to die along with them in a war of inner shame and guilt of failure.

Most of them.

Knights in this world are not like those on the black and white chessboard, the carved horse-shaped ones with a hooked snout that move in a weirdly shaped "L". They are more like the little line of pawns standing in front, only going straight because there is no turning back for them and they are just mere sacrifices that can be easily replaced.

I hadn't always wanted to be a Knight.

Rather, I _made_ myself into one.

The Training School only had a handful of female Knight Apprentices. I applied for the Training School which had only one other female Knight in there at that time. By the time the Knight Apprentices were supposed to graduate, I had already become a famous figure in the country. My uncanny agility and skillfulness in martial arts had earned me top honors and the school allowed me to skip two grades ahead of the supposed graduation age of 17.

I didn't become a Knight to serve or save anyone.

Or rather, I became a Knight because of someone I couldn't save.

I knew that there was nothing I could do under that situation, which I could hardly recall, as a defenseless crying 1-year-old. But the misery and pain in me, it stung like the arrow that I watched pierced through my mother like she was made of paper and it cut her open like it slit through my heart. And they only told me how my father had died in that shower of arrows and spattering of blood.

He was abandoned by his Knight, who had lived, who is still somewhere, who is still breathing the air of the world that he was not supposed to be in anymore. Knowing that story only clouded me with _who, maybe, can, could and what ifs. _I still remember flashes of what he looks like-which sickens me because it just tells me that we were probably close. Maybe he carried me around and acted like my babysitter, maybe he fed me my snacks or held my hand. Maybe he is regretting it somewhere, in that hiding hole of his while my parents lay three feet under.

But it was too late, because my father was gone. It matters not that he passed on, but it was that his Knight still lived on when it could be the other way round.

So I worked my ass off to become a Knight who would in no way, ever end up like _him_.

* * *

I'm afraid my backstory would have to be abruptly cut short.

First off, I had to run.

Today marks the first step for me-enrollment into Gakuen Alice, the school for both Alices and their Knights. After age 17 (usually) is when a Knight would seal themselves with their Masters, beginning the bond, and going through a period of attachment in this school with them. Basically, this is where a Knight is assigned to their Master, or chosen by them, for life.

For the record, I was supposed to be on time. I left the house about 2 minutes earlier than the expected travel time. But when I turned into my favourite short-cut, my view was blocked by about ten men, all adults, and a teenage boy standing in the center of them. I couldn't see him, because the men were all blocking my view, and I was not very tall to begin with. All I could see was his raven head. I immediately turned to leave, sulking because walking around this place may take more than 2 minutes and that meant I would have to maybe sprint my way into the school. But then I heard them say something.

"Well well, where's your Knight?" One of the men laughed, and the rest of the gang burst into peals of evil laughter.

Had the people who murdered my parents said the very same thing to them before they shot through them and crushed them like bugs?

Before I knew it, my mouth and body had already moved on its own. I honestly didn't know what came over my brain at the moment-the laziness of taking the long route, or the memory of that sentence and how it shattered me.

"Hey, 10 on 1 is a bit unfair. Besides, you're blocking my way. Mind taking this elsewhere? I am kinda late." This time, the whole group turned, even the raven headed guy. There was a moment of silence as they rolled their eyes in silence, even the raven boy, and to think that I was offering my assistance here.

"She's wearing a Knight Apprentice Tag!" One of them pointed at the silver bracelet on my right arm and laughed.

My watch told me I was already late, so I decided to go about doing my job swiftly and without a hassle. I did a jump and a slight twirl to dodge one of their punches, making them collide into each other. I did a backthrow on another, and then pow! When I was done, all the raven boy did was lift an eyebrow at me.

That was when I saw that he had a pair of hauntingly breathtaking eyes-they were red. Not just red red, but red like fire, and it feels like it would actually change colour if you kept staring into it. One moment it was blood red, the other it was scarlet.

His beautiful eyes, unfortunately, did not complement his personality.

He cocked his head to the side and threw me off with a nonchalant remark. "I didn't actually need your help, or ask for it." I could feel his eyes following my movement.

"You're welcome," I spat and made a move on. Some people were so ungrateful. I didn't do it for him anyway.

If I started running now, would I make it? I did not want to be Mikan Sakura the latecomer for the rest of my life at Gakuen Alice. It was common sense for the incoming Knights in Training to maintain their decorum and be presentable to build up a good impression from the pool of Masters. It was like a prize lottery-you have to package the prize for anyone to be even interested in it. If only I looked back at the raven boy and saw he was actually holding in his hand.

* * *

Which brings me back to my current fate.

1 minute to the ceremony and I am still out here, right outside the school. It is so close, yet so far away, for the guards will not let me in.

"I am a Knight!" I have already repeated myself time and time again.

"You are a girl," Their mouths replied stupidly.

"Nobody said girls cannot be Knights!"

"You don't have an identification."

"I do!" I hold out my wrist in protest and waited for the familiar little clang the bracelet made when you moved your arm. But it was silent.

There was nothing on my right arm. I checked my left, and it was the same silence.

I could already picture Hotaru and her ballistic yelling in my face as she tapped her foot impatiently at the entrance ceremony. I started to seriously consider knocking them out or jumping over the fence. But that would be trespassing, and the fence was probably equipped with electric currents that would zap me out of my wits.

But I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "Looking for this?"

Something silver landed into my hands and made a soft chime.

My Knight Apprentice bracelet!

I shoved it under the noses of those pesky guards, almost yelling "I really am a Knight, you fools!" until I realised they all had their heads bowed down low. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned back to see rude raven boy standing right beside me. "Welcome back, Natsume-sama." The guards chorused in unison.

"Hurry up and let her in already."

And it was all it took for him to open the gates of Gakuen Alice, one of the schools with the strictest security around. I was about to start complaining in frustration-if only he had come earlier-but he was already pulling me into the Academy.

I did not even have the time to ask him what the hell he was doing when he shoved me into a grand hall where hundreds of people stood, and I must have picked a really wrong timing and way to enter, because 1) The hall was so silent and solemn, I figured out it was where the Entrance Ceremony was held 2) I only realised that after I practically crashed through the doors with raven boy still dragging me along like a sack 3) I have already gained the worst first impression any Knight can get from the Alices, for everyone, even the paintings on the walls, had their eyes on me.

* * *

Please please review/follow/favourite! I have very very exciting plans for this story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all :) I think I didn't make it very clear in chapter 1, so there was some confusion. So basically, Alice is a kind of rare special power people with special linages can have. In other words, only the nobility/royalty can have Alices, but not all of them have Alices. The nobility/royalty without Alices can still own a Knight. So far, no knight has had an Alice (because which nobility would want to be a knight, right?)

There are two ways for a knight to be assigned: 1) For their masters to choose them. This usually takes place at Gakuen Alice, when both master and knight are of a certain age. 2) Assigned by birth. However the knight must still have passed everything he requires to become one, so we have like a grown person guarding a baby.

There are also two ways for a knight's bond to be broken: 1) By death 2) will be revealed later! There is only one known case so far.

Minimum age requirement for a knight is at least 17 (but there are special cases like Mikan).

I hope I had that cleared up! I apologise for any uncertainty.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As the door slammed shut behind us, I felt like the wind had knocked all oxygen out of my lungs. His hand was still on my wrist as I tried to wring myself free from his death grip. But the crowd parted automatically as he came through, me dragged behind like a reluctant pet. We were in the hall, and right smack in the middle of the enrollment ceremony. On the stage, all the Knight Apprentices, many familiar faces, all stood straight in neat rows, trying not to divert their eyes to me. I didn't have to look up to know the only one looking at me was Hotaru, standing the last in line. She was not just looking, more like glowering. I could feel those blinding glares she was sending me. Ouch. But the audience. Their eyes bored into my soul as I made my way past them. Were they staring at me, or him? At this point I was too afraid to ask.

There were two men in the middle of the stage, halfway through the rows of Knight Apprentices. One was wearing a golden suit that was more like a dress and boots. Women boots. He also had on this huge glittery belt that was way out of place. The other man was taller and more built, with an eerily serious air around him. I was shoved towards the steps of the stage and I yelped at the sudden force. Raven boy simply nodded and turned around, leaving me there, unsure of whether to continue up the stage or if I was already expelled.

Flashy guy's voice rang through the mike as he bounced across the stage. "Looks like we almost missed out one!" He laughed and gestured me to come up, but I could feel that he was the only one the room genuinely amused. Someone in the audience of Masters snickered. I made my way up to the stage hastily with my head bent low to cover up my embarrassed face, ignoring the stares I got from my fellow Apprentices. I hurried to the end of the line in shame. I messed up. Now I am going to be known the Apprentice who was late. They probably think I am going to be late in saving my Master too.

The rest of the Apprentices actually looked unsympathetic, but no surprises there. You'd think that I'm the type of girl who had a lot of friends, but actually, I could count the number of people I trusted with just one hand. I just never really got along with people, Knights-to-be, when I heard that their reasons for becoming a knight was either for glory or for the good. All sensible people know that there was _neither_ glory _nor_ good involved in this line of work. Who would be there to give you prayers when you died indignantly? You think you would be remembered and carved onto a stone tablet to be idolized and worshipped for the rest of your afterlife? Not happening. Never happening. I've seen those funerals for the Knights. Pathetic! A short prayer, coffins, and off you go into the ground, six feet under. Your tablet would have your name, and your status as a Knight. Why you died and how you died becomes nobody's concern after that. Will your master be grateful for your sacrifice? It depends. It's your job, after all, and they actually pay you to protect them.

Being a Knight for goodness? Utter rubbish. If you want to do good things, you go to work for a charity and feed starving children, not be a human shield.

Still, there were those minority that shared the same opinion as I did. I walked past Koko Yome, a goofy apprentice friend of mine and he gave me a half smirk. Beside him, Mochu pulled a face at me. Koko didn't really have a choice in becoming a Knight, because it had been a family tradition, though they were not tied down to a certain family for this business. Mochu signed up to train himself physically, and mostly for the excitement. A few spots behind them stood my best friend and the only other female apprentice in Knight Training School of my time. I was careful not to look at Hotaru as I stationed myself next to her. I must have looked like a total mess. Fighting a gang and rushing to school and dragged around—my hair was all over the place and I could feel the sweat soaking into my shirt. What a lovely way to be introduced.

Mr. Girly came up to me and surveyed my shabby appearance over a few times. Then, he let out two loud coughs before he introduced me and handed me a new bracelet. It was still silver, but it was thicker, shinier, and more decorative than the Knight Apprentice one. Double the size, double the prize, and triple the responsibility. It's official. My handcuff to the world of Knights.

The rest of the ceremony went past in a blur. I didn't really pay attention (I don't think anyone did) to the rest of the briefings and rules and before long, we were swept off the stage. Immediately, Hotaru turned to me and opened her mouth, but I said my piece before her as we stumbled off the stage. "I met some trouble on the way. Don't ask. I think trouble is trying to replace you as my best friend." She closed her mouth, and I was thankful. I didn't need another reminder about my screw up.

Was it my imagination, or did I catch him staring at me when I walked out?

* * *

So now, we enter a week of observation period. There would be training lessons specially designed for Knights, for Masters, and for both of these groups. They called them lessons, but we were expected to know our skills, so it was more like an assessment. There would be lesson observations by the school board. In every lesson, the instructors take notes on our behaviours and give us scores to rank us based on our performance. I checked our schedule the moment it was handed down. Each day, we had about two periods with the Masters, and both groups will mingle with each other to boost dynamics and for them to decide on their potential partners. At the end of the week, the scores for each Knight will be tallied and displayed publicly on a board, and it wouldn't be made known to us but the school board would make a copy of suggested pairings of Knights and Masters and inform the Masters of it. Whether they chose to stick to it was up to them, though.

Other than the training sessions, which included swordsmanship, physical fitness, flexibility, stealth, resourcefulness, survival skills, etc, we also had the usual academics to worry about. I could only sigh as I slip that overloaded piece of paper into my bag and zigzag through the corridors, tagging behind Hotaru for our first combined class with the Masters. Archery.

Around us, the Knights began to whisper among themselves.

"They need to give us a break…"

"I hope I do well in this. Archery is not really my kind of thing."

"How many of them do you think there are?"

"Have you seen the group of Masters?"

"Do you think Natsume Hyuuga will be there too?"

Natsume Hyuuga? That name sort of rang a bell. Now where have I heard that name?

"You don't know who he is?" Koko walked up beside me. There was this thing about Koko that we found rather disturbing. With one look, he seemed to be able to figure out what we were thinking. Like a mind reader.

"Oh, come on. Hisashi Hyuuga! That hero?"

"Are they related?"

Koko rolled his eyes. "Did you really graduate from Apprentice already? He's his dad."

"Oh." Hisashi Hyuuga did sound familiar, in all the texts that we had read about him. He was of noble birth and had played an important role in the war 15 years ago. Now, he's sort of a National Hero.

But I was quite sure that was not where I heard Natsume Hyuuga's name.

"Did you know Hisashi Hyuuga had a Knight in his glory days as well? But nobody remembers him anymore. Gone." Mochu piped up. "Anyway, heard that Natsume Hyuuga is the real deal. Apparently the fellow insisted he could live on without a Knight, but Hisashi-san made him come. So pretentious."

* * *

Archery lessons are held in the outdoor arena, in this large meadow that actually seemed like a little hill to me. There were teachers scrambling about, adjusting the archery courses, repositioning the target boards, counting the bows and arrows. I could see Mr. Flashy Girly Teacher (I found out his name was Mr. Narumi) prancing around the place like a ballerina and arranging the tables and chairs, covering them with a velvet cloth. The rest of my classmates were creating a racket at the grandness of the place.

I still haven't made up my mind on how I would like to perform for this 'lesson'. Should I pretend I can't shoot, and hold back a little? Or just go ahead and shoot however I like? Most people think that you should score the best in everything as much as possible, but not me. I don't want to present myself as too all-rounded. I just want to be normal, but being the only one out of two girls already lost me all normality. Plus, being an all-rounder does not necessarily mean you get paired up well. Different Masters have a preference for a different type of skill and disregard the rest.

Someone started to shout as another crowd arrived.

The pool of about 60 Masters made their humble appearance. The group of them stood in front of us and both parties examined each other in consensual silence. Most of the Masters looked disinterested while the rest simply talked among themselves, pointing at us occasionally. I tried not to make eye contact with any of them, but I couldn't resist. There were about 20 girls in that group, all talking at a high pitched squeal. I may be overthinking, but a few of them actually pointed at me or in my general direction.

"Do you think they're checking me out?" Mochu whispered in my ear. I ignored him.

Mr Narumi then clapped his hands twice, demanding all the attention.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Now we will hold trial segments, where each person gets a few tries at shooting! Get yourself familiar with the equipment and the feeling. Feel free to mingle! After that, if we have time, maybe we can get one or two battles rolling along!"

We began our trials in a systematic way. Each person gets 5 shots, and then the next one comes forward. I whispered to Hotaru in front me when it was her turn. Nobody says anything, but we all know we were being observed, both by the school, by the Masters, and each other.

"0, 5? Or 10?"

But she just pulled her arrow, and with the bounce of the bow her arrow shot through the air in a clean straight line. Piak!

8\. 8. 7. 8. 7.

Several people around her clapped in acknowledgement, partly because everyone else was mediocre, and also because they didn't know Hotaru could shoot a 10 with her eyes closed. Apprenticeship didn't really cover archery, so most people just fumble over the course. Well, trust Hotaru to keep her scores at an average. The whistle blew, signaling my turn.

I reached for a bow and let my hands grasp its sleekness, when all of a sudden an applause erupted from a lane nearby. I look over and saw the scores.

10\. 10. 10. 10. 9.

The shooter? Raven guy.

* * *

_So he belongs in the other group._

Even if I could only see him from afar, I could tell he was actually a little unhappy at his performance. He dropped his bow too roughly and shuffled off as quickly as he had shot those arrows. People were still marveling at him even as he left. Even the Knights were whispering among themselves. He stopped to talk to one of the teachers before he lifted his head.

Fleetingly, our eyes meet. His eyes widened in recognition and he sends me his devilish, taunting smirk. I was hoping my glare would make him break eye contact, but instead, I saw him walking towards me.

Quickly, I turned away. My hands reached for an arrow and I positioned them over my bow. I took my aim at a 5. I paused for a long while, the arrow resting in anticipation. I pulled back my arrow further, my eyes focusing.

I must have lost my mind, for I redirected at the last minute. Piak! My arrow penetrated through the wind.

10.

I felt a few more eyes turn onto me. Inside me, I was trying to reason with myself. Why the hell did I do that?

Now that I started it, it seemed like I would have to finish this.

10\. 10. 10. 10.

In rapid concession.

I didn't just get an applause. I got bravos and encores, as if I just performed something never seen before. I tried to keep my cool and stoic face as I joined Hotaru at the waiting line. She narrowed her eyes and scanned me up and down. She knew I changed my mind at the last minute. I looked around, and the rest of the Knights gave me looks that ranged from admiration to jealousy to hatred. Amongst them, I was sure a certain pair of red eyes stared for the longest amount of time.

"Well done, children!" Mr Narumi cheered, signaling the end of the trials and observation. "We have a little time left for a battle." He turned to the Masters' pool.

"Anybody interested?" He chirped.

There was silence before a single figure stood forward. The figure I knew well.

"I'm interested." I watched as he grinned right at me. A cacophony broke out. Who? Who?

Revenge for the attention was bittersweet.

But. Why? I haven't done anything wrong. I helped him before, but what I got in return was trouble and revenge and hatred.

"I, Natsume Hyuuga, demand a battle with Mikan Sakura."

I nearly dropped my jaw.

So that was where I heard the name Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

_Preview_

_He looked amused. "Oh yeah? How about this? We both enter the tournament, and when we meet at the finals we'll have a showdown. If you win, you get to do anything you want. If you lose, you'll do whatever I want."_

_I could almost punch him then, but I suppressed myself. _

"_Deal." I breathed my fists clenching harder and tighter. I turned around to leave immediately, unable to bear the sight of him._

"_I guess I'll see you. Don't lose too badly, yeah?" I could hear that smirk in his voice._

_But Natsume Hyuuga is underestimating the youngest Knight. Because right now, I sure as hell am going to make sure I win and wipe that smile off his cocky face._

* * *

Happy 2015! :) I quite enjoyed writing Mikan in this kind of darker, more condescending tone instead of the usual sunshine and happiness.

You know what would be great start of 2015 for me?

If you follow/favourite/review :) Cheers!


End file.
